


By Any Other Name

by misura



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie invents a new food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_eng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/gifts).



" - and therefore I would like for you, Just Alice of Legend, to witness my latest invention, which I have named flat bread with cheese, vegetables and meat on it, mark three."

And the thing was, Hatter reflected, that it looked good and smelled good and would probably taste good, too, because living by his lonesome self had apparently taught Charlie a trick or two about cooking, but even so, when you came right down to it ...

"It's a pizza," he said.

(Alice kicked him under the table. It didn't really hurt.)

"Pizza?" Charlie asked.

"Very popular," Hatter said, beginning to warm up to his subject. "Over here, that is. Not a lot of pizzas in Wonderland, I'm afraid."

"Well, then he did invent something new, didn't he?" Alice said. "Can I taste it?"

"My honor," Charlie said, bowing.


End file.
